forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Nulvarl Ranger Corps
Category: Nymean Organizations The Nulvarl Ranger Corps is a group of shock troopers, commandos, and special ops men who serve as the elite of the Nymean infantry force. The organization was started under the orders of Trivas at the start of the Galaxial War though the first members were not through training until after the war ended. History The program took the best soldiers from various planets in the Ascendancy, namely Nulvar, and built upon their existing training and expertise to fully train them in various fields. The main training facilities are located on the planet Nulvar as their name suggests. Over twenty thousand were accepted in the first class though only ten thousand completed the training. Their first deployment was during the Vagaari War where limited numbers of Rangers saw action on various planets in that conflict. Training Each Ranger is trained in the basic combat methods that all troops receive. They specialize in ship and urban warfare, but can function in any environment. All work with various weapons and vehicles in order to be adaptable to all situations. Specialization fields include underwater combat, sniper, infiltration, demolition, shock assaults, and Force sensitive neutralization. Various squads and platoons specialize in their own field and are often deployed alongside other platoons that specialize in different things. Like the Stormtrooper Corps before it, the Rangers are divided into several different groups. The army has most of the Ranger Corps which are used for various commando and heavy assault purposes. Army Rangers have a wide variety of armor colors that depend on where they are being deployed. The Navy has some mainly used for boarding enemy ships or combat in space stations. They usually wear a light grey armor to match in with most of the corridors in ships and stations. A specialized branch of the Army commands the underwater commandos known as the Aqua Ranger. These soldiers have blue armor with light blue splotches to camouflage them in water. A battalion of Rangers is devoted to diplomatic or escort duty and is trained in protection and counter-assassination missions. Their armor is of different colors depending on the situation. The elite group of the Rangers is the Advanced Ranger. Their armor relies more heavily on energy field protection so it is not as bulky. Other Rangers require the larger armor that relies on physical material for protection from weapons and explosions. The Advanced Rangers only obtain their advanced status when they successfully complete all the basic training programs and three of the specialized ones. In addition, they must accomplish five combat missions where they either fire upon enemies or are fired upon. This ensures that the Advanced are truly elite and not simply standard troopers. The typical squad has four men in it. Each is composed of a sergeant to command it and three Rangers of that squad's specialty. A platoon has three squads and a second lieutenant to command for a total of thirteen men in it. The squads do not always specialize in the same thing. A common combination is two squads of shock troopers and one squad of demolitions. Weapons The key part to all Nulvarl Rangers is their armor. The distinctive armor is much more powerful and expensive than even heavy Stormtrooper armor. The armor is capable of withstanding blaster rifle blasts at twenty meters and pistol fire at five meters. Anti-concussion plates also protect the Ranger within from explosions and fragments. Energy dampeners lessen a wide array of beam weapons and energy fields. The helmets contain a sophisticated HUD system that can function in many environments for many purposes. The visor can adapt to infrared, night vision, fog/smoke piercing, motion, magnification, and underwater sights to allow the Ranger to see in most any environment or situation. Sensors in the helmet follow the eye movement of the Rangers to focus scanners on whatever the Ranger is looking at with a double blink. When activated, the helmet also has a short range holocam to relay intelligence and enemy positions to other Rangers or commanders on the field. During night or stealth missions, the armor can shut off all external lights to avoid detection. One of the more valuable and experimental functions of the helmet and armor system is a visual targeting for the weapon itself. When this function is activated, the armor coordinates with the helmet to move the gun arm in accordance to where the Ranger is looking. Mechanical devices similar to those in droids move the gun arm and sometimes the shoulder to aim where the eyes are looking. So, to shoot at a target, the Ranger merely needs to look at where they wish to shoot and squeeze the trigger. There are limitations to this, but the HUD displays those and reports of any errors if the Ranger is looking beyond his targeting range. To accommodate the visual targeting system, designers developed a new style of weapon. Instead of merely carrying a gun that could be knocked down or dropped, the Ranger has a fully attachable arm cannon that connects to his forearm. This gun operates by trigger activation from the encased hand. While most attach it to their right hand, some use their left, requiring some minor adjustments to the locking systems. The mounted gun can be used without the auto targeting system activated and can be outfitted with different weapons back at base. Pulse disruptors, blasters, and various projectile weapons are standard weapons that can requested and armed. While some ability to climb or handle vehicles is negated by the arm canon, that handicap is lessened by the fact that Rangers can disengage the blaster in the field in roughly two seconds and use both hands. To assist the Rangers in combat, they are equipped with a small repulsor pack that allows short bursts of flight or gravity negation to proceed over canyons or between buildings. For underwater operations, these packs are replaced by a water propulsion system that allows the Rangers to move underwater. The armor is entirely airtight, though it is not always that way. Rangers typically operate under normal air, but if sensors detect harmful gases, toxins, or high levels of heat, they shut the ventilation system down and switch to internal air. Each Ranger can function for up to six hours on their air system which includes an air exchanger and twenty minutes of compressed oxygen for emergencies. These same functions allow even the normal Ranger to function underwater. Aqua Rangers have specialized suits that can withstand pressure and concussions at the expense of energy dampening. These suits are bulkier but allow the Rangers to operate at a depth of up to 1200 meters without assistance. Heavier varieties of Aqua Ranger armor has an external shell that allows for protection up to 5000 meters but must be discarded for effective combat. This is ideal for missions where the enemy base is underwater and the Ranger is able to infiltrate this base and use the base's protection against the pressure instead of their own. Future The Nymean military plans on using these troops to protect their interests around the Galaxy. These are not standard infantry units and won't be deployed as such. Instead, Rangers will be used to protect high level diplomats and politicians in hostile situations, conduct raids into enemy territory, and track down specific targets. Like Sal Maro's Sons of Sal Maro, the anti-Force user branch of the Ranger Corps specializes in tracking, killing or capturing, and transporting Force users. Of the ten thousand original Rangers currently deployed, five hundred are trained to hunt Force users. After the first class was started, an additional 100,000 more recruits were trained with continual recruitment drives. Nulvarl Central Command believes that an additional 25,000 Rangers will be trained every six months on a steady monthly dispersion. This number will increase as the program expands. These numbers will allow the Corps to expand its abilities and to replace battlefield losses. Unfortunately, the program is too expensive to entirely replace the expeditionary infantry forces, but a scaled down version of the Ranger Corps is being investigated as possibly being able to replace the standard field infantry.